Mischief Managed
by TigerLilly-97
Summary: Claire Gold is a normal witch...except for the fact that she is from a long line of ancient veela and that her dad hates her! then comes Sirius they become bestfriends and maybe more...? rating may change Tfor swearing... R&R!
1. The Beginning

First Year of Hogwarts: the beginning

I am sooo excited! My first trip to Hogwarts! I could finally get away from my father. Freedom felt so good. Especially since I wouldn't have to go back til the end of the year. Opps! Sorry I'm Claire Gold, I have long blonde hair bright electric blue eyes and I am well below average height. I am eleven years old and come from a long bloodline of very important veela's. My mother died at child birth so somehow my father believes that it's my entire fault that his beloved wife died. And I pay for it nearly everyday of my life. I would call him an abusive father but that's too tame. He's a pure blood but not one of the important ones so he's pissed at that as well but like all pure bloods he loves torture curses so I get crucioed weekly and beaten daily. My sort of tanned skin has some pale white lines across my back stomach and shoulder blade from where my father had cut me. Let's just say I have not had the most 'perfect' childhood.

And another thing about me…well I like to talk to myself. A lot.

I quickly dragged my trunk onto the train and found an empty compartment. A few minutes later four boys opened the door.

"Sorry everywhere else is full, do you mind?" asked one boy. I shook my head and digged through my bag for my book. "I'm Remus by the way, and this is Sirius, James and Peter" Remus pointed to all the boys and I smiled at them. "I'm Claire". I studied them closely but not in a stalkerish way, Remus was tall, kind of lanky but had potential, he had a few scars but they looked awesome! James was hot! He had chocolate brown hair brown eyes and glasses. He was around the same height as Remus. Peter was… small not taller then me, he also had brown hairs and was a bit chubby but hey! Who doesn't like food? Finally there was Sirius; I called James hot but Sirius? W-O-W I mean damn! He was the tallest and the hottest he had very dark brown hairs or was it black? I dunno but it was his eyes that made me stare, there were a stormy colour with a hint of blue in them. I could drown in those eyes. I really needed a life.

I got out my IPod and scrolled through the songs and found one that I liked. What I didn't realise was that I was humming out loud. Half way to school we got changed into our school robes. They need serious improvement. "So Claire got any brothers or sisters that went to Hogwarts?" asked James who was trying to be nice. I flicked my hair out of my face and said "nope. Just me and good ol dad" with heavy sarcasm "ahah sounds like you love him as much as I love my parents" said Sirius laughing at me. "Gotta love family" I said laughing as well. We are going to get along quite fine.

When the train started to slow I got all my stuff but had a little trouble with my trunk. Sirius I think reached up and got it for me, "thanks" I mumbled and walked away blushing slightly damn u skin, or is it blood? Well damn one of them.

When I got outside I saw a huge man! I mean huge! He had a beard and hair which I think was connected somehow, oh well he looked awesome! "First yrs over here" I quickly ran over there and saw a short red head next to me. "Hi! I'm Lily! This is Sev" she said smiling at me, I had a feeling we would be good friends. "Hi I'm Claire!" the big man (Hagrid I think that's his name) led us over to these small boats. Oh hell no! I am not fond of falling into foreign waters. But any way I went in with Lily and her… friend.

The whole ride I gripped on to the side of the tiny boat and when we went around a bend I nearly fell in. The castle was beautiful! Well as beautiful as a castle can get. When we got out of the boats (finally) we went inside up stairs (oh the joy) and stopped in front of these huge doors.

Waiting for us was a tall woman who looked strict as hell. "Welcome to Hogwarts. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You will be sorted into one of these houses and they will be like your family. Now if you please follow me, the sorting is starting." Hmm interesting, I think I wanna be in Gryffindor has a certain ring to it.

When we walked into the room I was so close to fainting. The roof was awesome! I think it's a roof? Ooh well it's AWESOME! Anywhoo, up the top there were a few teachers I presume and a hat. Yes a hat. Professor McGonagall –cool name ;)- started reading names and one by one they were sorted. There were a few names I recognised like the boys from the train, Lily and Sav? No Sev! But that's all.

Soon it was my turn. When I heard my name "Gold, Claire" I walked up to the chair, which was kinda not comfortable and the hat went on my head! Watch out new fashion statement! _Now what do we have here? Hmm half Veela are we? Pure heart and courage, nice combination but where to put you? _The hat is not talking, the hat is not talking, the hat… _oh shh hmm I think it will be… _"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WHOOP WHOOP!" oh shit… I said that out loud… oppsie? The whole hall laughed at me. Poo heads. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and I saw Remus, Peter, James, Sirius and Lily. Yay friends! "Claire! Oh my god your in here as well Yay!" said Lily "nawws thanx hun" I said winking at her. Sirius snorted but started having a coughing fit. "Ahah sucker" I poked my tongue out at him. He winked back after recovering from his fit. I rolled my eyes.

This is going to be a long year.


	2. Sixth Year

Sixth Year :)

*SKIP TO SIXTH YEAR*

BEEP BEEP BEE- CRASH!

Aww shit! Not another alarm clock. "CLAIRE AMBER GOLD! Really? Another alarm clock, what did it do to you?" yelled Lily, it was my third alarm clock for this month. "Sorry Lily but it beeped and I was sleeping! I need sleep it's our sixth year! Sleep is required!" I said but summoned the alarm clock so I could fix it. "There see good as new!" I growled at the alarm clock. Stupid thing.

After Lily dragged me out of bed we went down stairs into the common room. Yes the squishy armchairs are- was free. Damn you Sirius Black. Him and James just love to piss me off in the mornings. "Claire! Who knew that you could wake up this early on a weekend? Did you know that Sirius?" "Why no James I didn't!" they both smirked at me. "Fuck you guys! Get out of my chair, I'll sit on you!" I walked over to them and sat on James' lap to prove my point.

"Sirius! Help me! Cant breathe!" yelled James and Sirius put on a fake superhero stance "I'll save you" and tackled me from James. "No fair u guys are fatter then me" I pouted and Sirius rolled off me laughing. "Claire why is it that every time I come over to get your in a sexual position with Black or Potter?" asked Lily. "She can't help it if she attracted to us can we Sirius?" said James ruffling my hair. "James remember every time you touch my hair I will mess yours up!" I said in a threatening voice. He nervously touched his hair to see if it still there. "You wouldn't muck around with my hair would you Claire bear?" asked Sirius in a small voice. Man he fucking loved his hair. Retard.

"Lily I'm hungry! Feed me!" you know what she did! She rolled her eyes at me! "James, Lily's being mean! Feed me!" so he grabbed me put me over his shoulder and walked out of the common room down towards the great hall. "Yo mate I appreciate the help but I would rather a piggyback..." I got piggybacked the rest of the way down.

Success.

People didn't really give me James or Sirius weird looks anymore cuz they were used to the weird shit we did. Only the first years had the guts to stare. Little shits.

"James… there still staring at us" I whispered into his ear. "Their only jealous of what they can't have" said James winking at me. "Aww Jamesyyy your right! They will never have me!" he rolled his eyes at me. What is it with people and rolling their eyes at me? Beats me. Then Lily and Sirius came down together but separately and then bam! Sirius' fan club was around him like flies. Dumb sluts. "Claire this just proves my point! Why are you on James' back?" ahah true, I hopped off and sat down but gagged as Sirius sat down with one of his booty calls. I can smell the fakeness from here. But then again food would help.

Ten minutes I was full and ready for what he day wanted to throw at me. That did not include a water bomb. I am going to kill James/Sirius. "JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK YOU GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" yeah I have anger management issues. With my hair soaking wet I marched over to them laughing their asses off. "James, remember what I told you would happen if you did anything to my hair?" yeah he stopped laughing after that.

Grinning as I walked away James and Sirius would be supporting pink and purple hair. Not they knew that yet. Hehe they didn't know I had perfected my non-verbal spells. *cue evil laugh here*. A few seconds later I hear my name being screamed through the school but I hide behind a pillar, and of course they don't find me and run past in a totally different direction.

Gold-1

Potter/Black-0

Instead of going to the common room and facing the pottack (potter black) wrath I walk quietly to the Astronomy tower. The biggest and highest tower in Hogwarts –I think- I always used to come up here to think and sing. I sung the first song that came into my head.

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.  
I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream._

I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement.  
Number one spot and now you found your own replacement.  
I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
I shoulda put it down. Should have got that ring.  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.

My lover, my life. My baby, my wife.  
You left me, I'm tied.  
Cuz I know that it just ain't right.

I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.

When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn.  
I'm tryin to get my usher on, but I can let it burn.  
And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for.  
No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?

Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby.

Hey, you were so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now i'm wishin that she'd pick up the phone.  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.  
Cuz I was wrong...

And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes ; it was only just a dream .  
I travel back, down that road(.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream

and I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes; it was only just a dream  
so I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream  
baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream  
Nooo... Ohhh...  
It was only just a dream.

I didn't even realise that there was someone behind me, a certain person with bright pink hair. It took all of my self control not to laugh. Sirius came and sat next to me dangling his legs off the tower with me, he wiped away the tears I didn't realise I had and put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "It's going to be okay, Skittles".


	3. Band

Chapter 3

When we walked back to the common room Sirius looked at me funny. "What? Don't gimmie that look" "I never knew you could sing like that!" He said and started smiling. "We should start a band!" I burst out laughing, but he was dead serious –no pun intended- "umm Sirius I don't think that would work out, one thing no drummer, guitarist, pianist, bass and back up singers! It wouldn't work!" I said after my fit.

"Well… funny story me and my mates decided one summer that we would start a band so we all learnt instruments but it didn't work out cuz we didn't have a singer. But now we do!" he looked so happy, he grabbed me by my waist and twirled me around. "Come on Skittles! It will be fun! And we can have Lily as pianist, she does piano doesn't she?" he said with puppy dog eyes… "OKAY! Fine but! We need a name" I said "leave that to me and James!" he said and picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way to the common room.

"Proving my point again…" grumbled Lily, "oh shh Lily bombs! Sirius had an idea and it does sound pretty awesome" I said and Sirius grinned at me. "Okay ladies and gentlemen Claire and I have decided to create a band! Moony you will be the drummer, Prongs you're the guitarist with me, Wormtail your on the bass, Lily your piano/keyboard and Claire is our singer! Cool isn't it?" said Sirius looking like a five year old who just accomplished something big. "Claire! I didn't know you could sing! Oh my god… show meeeee I wanna see! Sing!" whined Lily. "Ahah ok" I laughed and thought of a song.

_Making my way down town _  
_Walking fast _  
_Faces pass _  
_And I'm home bound _

_Staring blankly ahead _  
_Just making my way _  
_Making a way _  
_Through the crowd _

_And I need you _  
_And I miss you _  
_And now I wonder _  
_If I could fall _  
_Into the sky _  
_Do you think time _  
_Would pass me by _  
_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles _  
_If I could just see you,_

_ tonight _

"So yeah I would sing the whole thing but… I can't be bothered" I said awkwardly standing there with five idiots holding their mouths open. Stupid things. "Holy shit Claire I didn't know you were that good!" said James closing his mouth. I laughed "it wasn't that good imagine that with music and shit in the background! Ahah" "see a band would be awesome and Claire's an amazing singer! All we need is a name!" said Sirius making me blush.

An hour later and a few bottles of firewhisky we had a band name. Mischief Managed. Isn't that too cool? I no right? Wow I feel really tipsy now… Opps! "Sirius I'm tired carry me to a bed!" I said giggling at how formal I sounded. "Of course my lady!" he said giving me a bow before carrying me into the boy's dorms. Not the first I have been in here, but when your drunk everything is always funnier. Even when the guy carrying you, trips over and you both tumble onto their bed. "My bad!" chuckled Sirius; he looked at me and gazed with those grey-blue eyes I love so much.

"Sirius I love your eyes" I blurted out then smiled while blushing at him. "I love your eyes as well and when you blush" he winked at me and I laughed and pushed him off me so I could sleep. He landed on the floor –insert evil laugh here-.

I heard him get up off the floor and snuggle under the covers with me and spoon me with his arm, this isn't the first time we have gotten drunk and snuggled in his bed. We would go in my dorm but… he can't get in there *wink wink*. He can't touch THIS! I really need to stop drinking…

The next morning I had woken up with a mega hangover. Fuck my life. I heard Sirius groan behind me and his arm tightened around my waist. "Worst. Fucking. Hangover. Ever." He said grumbling into my neck. "Rise and shine my little munchkins!" said Remus pulling away the curtains around Sirius' bed. "NOOOOOO! NOT THE LIGHT! ANYTHING BUT THE LIGHT" Yelled Sirius I flinched at the volume of his voice "Sirius! Hangover! Dumbass" I said pulling the cover over my head. Remus didn't particularly look surprised that I was in his bed, it's not like we have ever had sex together were like… biffles! Plus that would be weird? Wouldn't it? Oh well I'm tired.

Then of course Lily comes into the room looking for me. "There you are! And in another sexual position? You worry me sometimes Claire…" said Lily giving me a disapproving look. "Argh! You people! See you guys later I'm going or a run" I gave a look to Lily so she knew what type of run I was going for.

I quickly went into my dorm and got changed into running gear, not that I would be using it…

I walked outside and walked into the forbidden forest and checked that no one was looking, nope. I closed my eyes and quickly shifted into my animagis form. Oh didn't I tell you? Yeah I'm an animagis, short story is that during the holidays when I have to go home my dear father still beats me and tortures me, Lily found out and decided to break a few rules and become an animagis so that when I'm really bad I change form and meet Lily somewhere so she can heal me and clean my cuts.

But yeah apart from that I just like the freedom on being able to sprint through the forest and not being stared at. Oh by the way my animagis form is a pure white jaguar. Yeah apparently you can get those! I didn't know that either. Oh and Lily's is a doe! Cute ain't it?

So yeah running through the woods is like being another person, sometimes, if I come across a stag or deer I eat it if I'm hungry, it tastes pretty good for a jaguar. Yummy, I stopped running for a second and listened and smelt the air for food. What I smelt was not deer, but dog? I followed the smell and came across was a biggish black dog. I went closer and had a look, it looked pretty scared but curious as well I mean how many white jaguars are there in the world?

When I looked into its eyes I jolted and flicked back at them, they looked so familiar… bluey-gray, where had I seen them before?

**hopee you enjoyed it :):) sorry for any typos :)**


End file.
